


the reassurance

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [52]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Claire breaks down after a gypsy gives her messages from Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/145759154209/claire-breaks-down-after-a-gypsy-gives-her) on tumblr

_Note: this takes place in 02x08 "The Fox's Lair"_

* * *

 

Jamie tightened the straps of Donas’ saddle, his boots squelching in the mud of Beauly Castle’s courtyard.

On to meet with Prince Charles, now. One step closer to a conflict that was rapidly becoming reality.

He couldn’t wait to put dozens of miles between himself and his grandsire - and all the headaches of the past two weeks. All of Lord Lovat’s sharp-tongued remarks about his father, and his mother. And Claire.

He turned over his shoulder, squinting in the drizzle, looking for Claire.

Ah. She had emerged at the other side of the courtyard, and was deep in conversation with - *A Dhia*, was his tired mind playing tricks? But there was no mistaking the huddled, black-swathed form of Maisri the seer, clutching Claire’s arm in her bony fingers.

Claire yanked her arm away and strode as quick as she could toward Jamie. He turned to meet her. His heart leapt to see her face so ashen, her lips firmly pressed together in a thin line.

“Sassenach - ”

“Let’s go, Jamie. I can’t be here any longer.”

He nodded and turned to help her onto her own horse before mounting Donas. She turned to check that her medical box was fastened behind her saddle, and he seized the chance to lay a hand on her knee, squeezing gently, providing support.

She turned to face him, eyes wide - with terror or exhaustion, he could not tell. But worry seeped into his weary muscles.

“Honesty,” he said softly.She looked at him for a long moment. Her lashes were wet - with rain or with tears?

“Later,” she breathed. “Tonight. When it’s just you and me.”

“Aye.” He withdrew his hand, curled his fingers around the reins - stiffer than usual in the damp - and kicked Donas into motion.

Later - much later - they lay curled around each other beneath Jamie’s plaid, swaddled in the darkness, the embers of the campfire a warm glow amid the damp chill of the night. The Fraser men had ridden on, leaving Jamie and Claire to ride at their own pace toward the rendezvous with Charles Stuart. Ostensibly the men had to arrive, and begin training - but truth be told, the Frasers just wanted some time alone, in the quiet anonymity of the heather, before stepping into the unknown.

They hadn’t undressed, but had made love twice since finishing their simple supper. Claire was more clingy than usual, clutching Jamie’s shoulders, burying her face into his neck. Hiding.

“What is it that troubles ye so, *a graidh*?” he whispered into the clouds of her hair.

She wound her legs tighter around his hips, deepening their connection. “I had forgotten a pot of comfrey salve in our room - and when I came back down the corridor, she was there.”

“The seer?” Jamie kissed the shell of Claire’s ear.

She nodded. “Said there was something she wished to tell me. I knew we were running late, so I kept walking - asked her to tell me as we approached the courtyard. But she didn’t say anything - just followed behind me until I stepped outside.”

She swallowed. “Then she grabbed my arm, and told me that she had a message, from beyond.”

“Beyond?”

“I didn’t know what that meant, either. But then…” she paused, and a tremor ran through her body. Jamie held her, shielding her, protecting her from her memory.“

“Then what?”

Claire pulled back to see his face, almost devoid of color in the dark.

“ _Je suis bien, maman. Le garçon rouge prend soin de moi. Il est paisible. Je t'aime_.”

Jamie stilled, feeling the hairs raise on his arms. Tears streamed from Claire’s eyes.“Claire,” he choked. “I - my God, Claire.”

“I sincerely doubt that Maisri was ever taught French.”

Then Jamie crushed his wife to his chest, their bodies shaking with unrestrained sobs.

“She’s at peace,” he whispered, voice thick, sometime later.

She nodded against him. “It lightens my heart, Jamie - she’s being cared for.”

“Aye. Here, and there. Now, and for always.”

“I’m so glad they found each other.”

“Yes. It eases my heart, but - the pain is still there.”

She kissed his forehead. “It will never go away. You know that.”

He rolled them so that he was braced on his elbows above her. “No - but as long as you and I love each other - we will endure.”

She tilted her hips, and they gasped, and they healed.  
  
—–  
 _Je suis bien, maman. Le garçon rouge prend soin de moi. Il est paisible. Je t'aime – I am well, Mama. The red boy is caring for me. It is peaceful. I love you._


End file.
